Schooltime Fun
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Ruby and Blake sneak off to have some fun between classes. Ladybug and hints of Freezerburn.


**_I don't own RWBY. May Monty rest easy.  
_**

 ** _Here's another RWBY one coming at you. I know, it's another pairing I don't usually write for, but it had been a request on the smutblog, so I thought I would share it with all of you. Hope ya like it!  
_**

* * *

Ruby shifted slightly, gazing at the clock intently. This had been a particularly boring class with Professor Port and it really didn't look like his story was ending any time soon. Luckily, class would be over in less than ten minutes. If the stupid big hand on the clock could just move a _little_ faster.

Sneaking a glance at the others, Ruby saw Weiss, eyes wide and alert, picking through the tiny details of Professor Port's story to find the meaning behind it and what he was attempting to teach them. Ruby couldn't fathom how she managed to actually listen to these stories without dying of boredom, but it was probably part of being a Schnee. Blake also seemed alert, but completely bored out of her mind, her fingers tapping the book she had been reading before class. Ruby could imagine her Faunus ears were as trained on the clock as her own eyes, waiting for the bell to ring. On Blake's other side, Yang was just barely conscious, one hand on her chin to keep her head propped up as her eyes drooped lower and lower. Ruby was actually surprised she had managed to stay awake this long.

Turning her attention to the front momentarily, Ruby glanced to her classmates again. This time, her eyes focused solely on Blake, catching the small details about the other woman. Blake's lips, though normally set into an emotionless line, were tugging down slightly at the corners as she waited for the class to be over. Her eyes did small almost unnoticeable glances to her basically sleeping partner before refocusing on their blabbering teacher. Her fingernails were filed today, probably with a borrowed nail file from Weiss. They resembled claws, but, maybe it was the way she filed them as Weiss' nails also were fine points. Ruby wouldn't know as her own nails never got passed her nail biting to really need to be filed.

Silver eyes stared at the way Blake's bow occasionally twitched and Ruby wondered what it would be like to stroke Blake's ears. Would she like it? Would she purr? A small blush rose to Ruby's cheeks at the thought of Blake purring. Would it be a small sound against her cheek as Blake pressed against her in a tight hug? Or would Blake's purr be deep as Ruby kissed down her neck? Ruby shivered at the thought.

Suddenly, the bell to class rang and Ruby glanced up, ready to head out with her team to their next class. As she led the others into the hall, she heard Blake call her name. Turning back, she found Weiss tugging Yang by the ear down the hall and Blake standing beside her calmly. "Yeah, Blake?" Ruby asked, spotting something in the amber eyes of her quieter teammate.

"Would you accompany me to the dorm room?" Blake inquired. "I need to talk to you."

"Weiss won't like it if we're late…" Ruby murmured, spotting their partners rounding the corner out of sight.

"She'll take notes for us." Blake responded. "I just have something to tell you, but I would rather it be private."

"Alright then." Ruby agreed, turning in the direction of the exit. Blake fell into step beside her and Ruby grinned at how nice it felt to be just the two of them. It had been a long time since they actually did anything together without their partners. Now, they were heading back to the dorms. Ideas of what Blake could want to tell her raced around the redhead's mind as they entered the dorm room.

Blake closed the door behind them and went to sit on her bed calmly, removing her bow for a moment as she took a deep breath. Ruby watched her curiously, wondering why she would need to take off her bow for this. Did it have something to do with her Faunus heritage?

"Ruby, I like you." Blake stated, leveling her gaze on the team leader. "I like you as more than a friend and more than a sister."

Ruby's heart pounded momentarily. "You… really?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" The corners of Blake's mouth twitched.

"Well, I mean, I thought you and Weiss might have been… you know…" Ruby waved her hand to indicate what she meant.

"Oh no. Weiss and I are just really good friends, Ruby." Blake stood and took careful steps forward until she was right in front of the other girl. "She and I have simply come to an understanding. But I spoke to Yang yesterday and I… want you."

Ruby grinned up at Blake, beginning to vibrate. "I want you too, Blake."

Blake reached out, probably mimicking something in one of her romance books and leaned down. She was leaning way too slow for Ruby's liking, but Ruby understood that Blake wanted to be sure it was okay. Well, it definitely was.

Reaching up, Ruby tugged slightly on Blake's tie and brought the taller girl's lips down to her own. They were so _soft._ Like cookies just coming out of the oven. And they tasted really nice, or maybe that was just Blake's perfume of mangoes and apples. Whatever the case, Ruby wanted to taste/smell more of it.

Blake kissed along Ruby's cheek to her ear, licking just underneath of it. Ruby shivered and wrapped an arm around Blake's neck, pulling her closer. Blake's arms tightened around Ruby's back and lifted her up, carrying her over to the bed. Ruby only had a momentary though to spare about how precarious their beds were before Blake's lips were upon hers once more. Not wanting to be a passive participant in all this, Ruby reached up to undo Blake's shirt tie, only succeeding in loosening it as Blake did the same with hers.

Opening what little of the shirt she could, Blake kissed down Ruby's jaw and licked her neck, dragging her tongue in slow strokes across the pale skin. Ruby shivered as heat pooled in her chest, traveling down to the bottom of her stomach. Blake's tongue was smooth and slick, debunking Yang's theory that it would be rough with hooks. Though, Ruby can't tell if that's a pro or a con as Blake began swirling slow circles around her neck, digging her tongue into the skin. It felt so nice and hot, Blake's breath breaking against her neck and leaving goosebumps where Blake had already licked her.

Ruby's hands began rubbing along Blake's back, encouraging her on. She could feel Blake's heartbeat against her chest, thumping against her own. One hand rising, Ruby spied the ears atop Blake's head, wanting desperately to touch them. Deciding to go the safe route, Ruby simply stroked and scratched at the night tresses before her. A sudden rumbling started against her chest and Ruby felt her stomach flip.

Blake was purring. Blake was purring against her neck. Blake's tongue was vibrating against her neck and giving her even more goosebumps. Ruby drew in a gasping breath, her hand tightening in Blake's hair. A soft chuckle reached her ears and Blake's tongue moved lower, dipping into the curve right above her collarbone. Blake's hands finished untying the ribbon on Ruby's shirt and slowly popped the top button, the others easily following until Blake reached the top of her inner jacket.

Ruby's cheeks flushed as Blake's hands settled right under her breasts. Blake continued drawing shapes with her tongue, sliding her tongue over Ruby's collarbones in long strokes. Ruby arched against her, pressing Blake's hands harder against her ribs. They were soft against her skin, though, just barely brushing the underside of her bra.

"Blake." Ruby whimpered, dragging her fingers through the soft midnight hair. "Come on, don't tease."

"All you had to do was ask." Blake chuckled, one hand lifting to cup a soft, rose-covered breast. Ruby let out a loud huff as Blake squeezed and massaged the fabric-covered flesh. The cotton rubbing against her nipple made the nubbin harden against Blake's hand and the Faunus wasted no time in poking and tweaking it. Ruby groaned as Blake's mouth moved down to cover the other nipple. Wet fabric and the warmth of Blake's mouth over her nipple sent another flash of heat through Ruby's body.

"Blake, it feels nice."

Blake smiled against her chest, sucking on the nipple as her unoccupied hand moved down, resting against Ruby's thigh. Even through her tights, Ruby could feel the muscles in Blake's hands, rubbing against her thigh, stroking her, moving higher and higher…

The bell suddenly rang.

Blake's head pulled back from her chest as her Faunus ears turned in the direction of the sound. Climbing off Ruby, she began straightening the redhead up. "Yang and Weiss will be wondering where we've gotten off to." She murmured. "Best not keep them waiting through lunch."

"Wha-? Bu-! Aw…" Ruby grumbled as she helped Blake make them look presentable again. Flattening down her already-wild hair, Ruby checked to be sure her bra wasn't visible before she and Blake headed out.

All through lunch and the rest of the day, Ruby shot swift glances at Blake, wondering how the older girl can be so calm. The pair of them had easily deflected the questions from both Weiss and Yang, but Ruby really wanted to have continued. Taking her sister aside after the last bell, Ruby asked her if she and Weiss could head somewhere.

Yang took the hint excitedly and literally threw Weiss over her shoulder, bounding off with a wave to her teammates. Weiss' yells echoed down the hall as Ruby took Blake's hand and led her back to the dorm. She was too excited to even keep up the semblance of being calm. She wanted Blake to keep going.

By the time they made it to the dorm room, they were already kissing, Blake purring against Ruby's neck as she once again carried the smaller girl over to her bed. Laying Ruby down, Blake wasted no time in removing both jackets and her shirt. One strong hand rubbing along Ruby's stomach as the other kneaded a malleable mound of flesh, Blake's tongue swept over Ruby's still-covered unattended nipple and sucked it up into her mouth, fabric and all.

Ruby's hands roamed along Blake's back and hips, urging her onward. All she wanted was to feel those tight hands slide down her belly, under her skirt. Feel them stroking against her thigh again, slower and more deliberate, higher and higher. Blake's hand gently coming up to rest against the warmth of her burning center, peeling her tights back and-.

Ruby gasped as air suddenly hit her lower regions. Blake had torn at her tights, ripping a hole in them as she pressed a finger against the cloth covering the very place Ruby wanted her to be. A moan filled the air as Blake pushed the fabric aside and pressed directly against the soaked folds. Ruby was certain she was going to burst and Blake had only just touched her. Lucky her, Blake was impatient.

"You're really wet, Ruby." Blake giggled, sliding the finger a little deeper, probing against the other girl's entrance. Testing the waters. "Is that all because of me?"

"The waiting was torture." Ruby whined, hips bucking up to meet Blake's finger, thrusting it partially inside herself by accident. A sharp gasp tore from her lungs as Blake simply took the intrusion in stride, beginning a steady pace in and out. Raising her hips to meet each thrust, Ruby felt her stomach twisting tighter. Blake had returned to licking her neck, drawing shapes and pressing in.

It was too much.

Letting out a long moan, Ruby felt her body tense, shaking as Blake continued relentlessly, drawing out the orgasm. Drawing in a deep breath, Ruby groaned as another wave hit her. Blake pulled back to smile at her as Ruby relaxed back into the bed.

"Next time, it's your turn." The redhead grumbled as Blake settled next to her.

"I'll be waiting." The brunette responded, kissing her forehead.

Ruby began dozing, but Blake called her name. "Yeah?" she mumbled.

"Ruby?"

"Ruby?"

"RUBY ROSE!"

That was Weiss. Ruby jerked up and glanced around, finding her teammates staring at her. Quickly wiping her face, Ruby found that she was drooling. "Uh, yeah?"

"You were dreaming pretty hard there, sis." Yang told her, holding out a hand to help her up. "Class got ya beat?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Ruby shot a glance at Blake to find her reading her book calmly. "Come on, let's head out."

The group all made their way out into the hallway, moving along with the stream of students. As they were nearing the exit to head to the other side of the school building, Ruby heard Blake call her name. Getting a small sense of déjà vu, Ruby turned back expectantly. She found Weiss tugging Yang by the ear down the hall and Blake standing beside her calmly. "Yeah, Blake?" Ruby asked, slowly, déjà vu getting stronger.

"Would you accompany me to the dorm room?" Blake inquired. "I need to talk to you."

* * *

 ** _And there's ya Ladybug! Hope y'all enjoyed it, even though it's kinda old. Why not tell me what you thought of this one? In a review!_**


End file.
